The present invention relates to a wallet construction and is of the type that includes an interior pocket for secreting valuable articles or currency therein so that they are not normally visible when the wallet construction is in an open and exposed position.
Wallet constructions known heretofore have taken the usual form and have included a plurality of panels that define pockets therein for receiving various personal articles. Such wallets as known in the prior art constructions were satisfactory for the purposes intended and depending upon the manufacturer thereof included various shapes and configurations and locations of pockets therein.
Although the prior known wallet constructions normally included various arrangements of pockets for personal items, the combination of panels as defined in these articles were utilized in a conventional way and, in most instances, were not concerned with the concealment of valuables or currency therein. Some prior attempts have been made in the prior known wallet constructions to form a concealed pocket within the panels that define the wallet contructions, but such constructions were not entirely satisfactory and did not properly and completely define a sealed pocket when the wallet was in normal use.